Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiving device for receiving a magnetic field and for producing electric energy by magnetic induction, in particular for use by a vehicle. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such a receiving device and to an arrangement comprising the receiving device and a rectifier. In particular, the technical application lies in the field of wireless transfer of energy to vehicles, such as road automobiles, busses vans, trucks, but also load carriers, e.g. forklift trucks, and rail vehicles. The receiving device shall be adapted to produce electric power at least at rates in the kilowatt range, e.g. 20 kW.
Description Of Related Art
WO 2012/010649 A2 discloses an arrangement for receiving an electromagnetic field, for producing electric energy from the electromagnetic field by induction and for providing a load with the electric energy, in particular for providing a rail vehicle (e.g. a tram) or a road vehicle with energy. For producing electric energy by induction, the receiving arrangement comprises at least one inductor which may be realized by one or more than one windings of an electrical conductor. While a load is provided with electric energy from the receiving arrangement, the resulting alternating current produced by the inductor is rectified. An output side of the rectifier is connected to the load. The receiving arrangement may have three phases for receiving the electromagnetic field and the rectifier may be connected to the three phase lines of the receiving arrangement. Each phase comprises an inductance and a capacitance, which may be realized by in each case at least one capacitor.
There is a demand for the integration of such a receiving device or a different receiving device in existing motor vehicles, such as road automobiles. The weight of the receiving device should be small, since the maximum revenue load of the vehicle should be affected as little as possible. In addition, the construction of the receiving device and the mounting of the receiving device should be stable and also easy to assemble. Existing spaces especially in the region of the bottom of the vehicle's car body should be utilized. Typically, the magnetic field (as part of an alternating electromagnetic field) is produced by a device below the vehicle's bottom. Therefore, the receiving device which is typically mounted at the bottom of the vehicle receives the magnetic field from below, i.e. from the bottom side. However, it is possible to orient the receiving device in a different direction (such as the horizontal direction) if the magnetic field generating device is located in this direction. Generally speaking, the receiving device has a receiving side and, during operation, the magnetic field enters the receiving device or the case on the receiving side.
EP 2081792 B1 discloses a cladding element having a receiving unit integrated therein. The receiving unit comprises a receiver coil for contactless transmission of electrical energy and a plurality of flow conducting elements that are allocated to the receiver coil and designed to concentrate the field strength and are made from a material having high permeability compared with air.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a receiving device, a method of manufacturing such a receiving device and/or an arrangement comprising the receiving device and a rectifier, wherein the assembly of the receiving device and optionally as well as the rectifier is facilitated, wherein the receiving device can be mounted to a unit, in particular to a vehicle, in a stable manner and wherein existing spaces at the surface of the unit shall be utilized for receiving at least parts of the receiving device or the rectifier.